


Triad (Illustration)

by chrysopoetical



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Here be female-presenting nipples, Illustrations, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysopoetical/pseuds/chrysopoetical
Summary: Art for Bunn1cula's fic of the same name.
Relationships: Kerr Avon/Jenna Stannis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: The House Always Sins





	Triad (Illustration)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunn1cula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunn1cula/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Triad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811111) by [Bunn1cula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunn1cula/pseuds/Bunn1cula). 




End file.
